Elemeantal Cats
by Gracekim1
Summary: Slightly similar to Warrior cats but with dogs. It's about how Cats and dogs join together to save their princess from kinappers.(unfished cuz I lost inspirstion but plz make suggests if you can! The only reason why I made it a crossover and added Code geaSS IN THERE IS BECAUSE THERE'S POWERS IN IT AND i MIGHT ADD zERO IN IF i GET more inspriation and if I have any fre time left!)


Elemental cats

Long, long time ago, in a land of peace and tranquillity, there was a huge colony of cats.

Among this colony of cats, were tribes. Tribes of separate elements. There was the fire tribe, home of the fire cats, the water tribe of the water cats, the earth tribe for the earth cats, the wind tribe for the wind cats, and the lighting tribe for the lighting cats. There were speed cats, love cats, light cats, ice cats and even invisible cats. These tribes within the whole colony were ruled by one special cat.

His name was Patch. Prince Patch. He was different from all the others because he didn't know what element he could control yet, little did he know that a special someone was able to control all the elements was very rare and someone really special.

On the other side of the colony, were dogs of each of the elements as were the cats too. Only this time, a dog ruled over them. Her name was Pixie. Princess Pixie. She was to be married to a mysterious prince from the other side. Though she too didn't know that destiny was to bring these two species together and that a rare elemental dog with control of all the elements was soon to be discovered.

Somewhere in the distance, was a dog catcher who had teamed up with a cat catcher as well.

Their names were Herbal Grey and Ford Cream. They were both white and had ginger curly hair with blue eyes. If you looked at both of them, you'd think they were twins that were separated at birth. In a way, they actually are just that. Grey had a huge net and wore a grey-brown dog catcher uniform with a hat to match while Cream had to have catnip and a net made of yarn as he wore a dark blue with black and white patches cat catcher uniform along with a hat to match as well.

"Grey, do you really think we'll be able to catch the animals that are supposedly hidden somewhere here?" Cream asked, timidly.

"Well, Cream. When I'm sure, I'm sure. We'll find those pesky animals and take them all to the pound!" Grey answered, and then he laughed evilly which echoed in the distance.

Both Pixie and Patch along with the rest of the whole colony heard the laugh straight away.

"Everyone, we have to train for the task ahead. To drive away the invaders from the colony!" Colonel Crash the cat and Dash the dog said together in unison.

Herbal Grey and Ford Cream trekked their way towards the colony.

All the cats and dogs spent every day of every hour to perfect their element's attacks and as the days went on they all soon perfected it in time. Then Pixie and Patch stood side by side as they charged with their halve of the colony following them as Herbal Grey and Ford Cream had just reached the colony's hideout.

They got combo hit by fire, earth, water, wind, speed, love, light, ice, lighting and invisible attacks. But even as this was happening, Cream. Yes, Ford Cream somehow managed to kidnap Patch.

When Herbal Grey and Ford Cream finally retreated away from the elemental cats and dogs, everybody cheered. That is until, Pixie realised someone was missing.

"Everybody, Listen up. I'm sorry to inform you about this but Prince Patch is gone!" Pixie announced ,then she paused when she heard some of the cats gasp while some of the dogs muttered. Then she continued, "I want 4 from each tribe to come with me on my quest to recuse Prince Patch. That means 2 of you from each tribe from both sides of the colony to join me. Choose wisely!" .She added, "Oh yeah, and we need to leave tomorrow because I have a feeling those mean dog and cat catchers have something to do with this!"

Then the whole elemental island was swarming with chatter of excitement. (just to make it clear, the island has two forests, waterfall pools, fireplaces, wind tree caves, speed of light cave shelter, ice mountain shelter, Love tunnel shelters underground and Invisible huts for cats in the area next to the love cats for all the cats to sleep and then there's the dog version for all the dogs to sleep in on the other side of the colony) The earth cats that had dark green with light green stripes chosen their handsome and pretty young cats called Earthen and Fushia. Earthen had brown eyes while Fushia had purple. They were strong, loyal and brave cats that had mastered their own powers not long ago.

From the fire cats, that was dark red with hints of orange and light red stripes, two cats called Fiery and Flamer. They both had red eyes and already had mastered their powers a while back. Plus they're brother and sister which make a great combo when it comes to strategy, strength and reliability.

From the water(light blue with dark blue stripes), lighting(dark yellow), speed(light yellow),love(pink),light(light yellow with lemon yellow stripes) and ice(icy light blue) tribes was Stream and Aquarius who were twins, (one had crystal clear blue blues-Stream(girl)- and the other had deep aquamarine blue eyes-Aquarius(boy),Thunder(boy) and Lightning bolt(Girl) (both have striking yellow jolting eyes and had a yellow lightning bolt on their dark yellow-lemon striped ecstatic fur), Aphrodite(Girl) and Eros(boy)(both have dark pink eyes and light candyfloss pink striped fur with a light pink heart on it), Swift and Hikari(girl) and Hikaru(boy)(both have bright shining yellow eyes and solar bright striped fur with the sun symbol on it) and (last but not least) Haiku and Crystal(both have light blue icy eyes and light icy blue striped fur with the icicle ice symbol on their fur).

Then from the dogs, it was Fiery(girl), Flame(Boy)(red-brown eyes and fiery red fur with a flame symbol)l, Rain and Watery(aqua-blue eyes and light blue fur with a raindrop symbol for water), Quickstep and Sonic speed(Both have dark yellow eyes and fur with a speed symbol as two straight lines of light facing east and west outwards as the' speed of light') Solar(girl), Lunar(Boy)(solar yellow eyes+ Lunar sliver eyes, solar yellow fur with the sun and Lunar sliver fur with the moon symbol), Snowdrop(girl)and Blizzard(boy)(sliver-snowy white eyes and snowy white fur with a snowflake symbol).

These were the careful chosen, destined to go on a quest to save Patch from the vile dog and cat capturers. "We'll set out first thing tomorrow!" Pixie announced to the new chosen animals as everyone else cheered loudly.

Later that night, Pixie gathered the chosen few Faithfull figthers for a quick meeting on the quest ahead of them.

"I've call you all here for a special meeting. When we set out on this quest, we'll be guided by a special map my dear friend Pippin gave to me to know where we're going. But if any of you get lost in your pairs or fours, then combin your elemental powers to make a S.O.S beam of elemental red, blue, green, yellow ,ice blue, clear sliver, pink and gold colours of light as a distress signal so we can find you right away. And just to add this jounery will be about 5 days long at the maximum" Pixie annoced, swiftly. "What time do we leave?" Sonic Speed and Aqua asked in unison.

"By 6.30 am at the latest" Pixie replied, gravely.

By 6.30 sharp the next day, the Faith Fighters (which they nicknamed themselves) headed off out into the open after saying farewell to the remaining cats and dogs left behind.

Somewhere in the distant, a hidden cat 'n' dog pound, Herbal Gray and Ford Cream had just taken Poor Prince Patch out of the bag they had put him in. Patch was wearing his special paw pendant necklace that was given to him by his mother, Pansy. "Say Grey, what do we do with this little chap here then?" Cream asked, cowardly pointing and looking at Patch as he said it to which Patch hissed at him. That made Cream jump out of skin (not literally though!). "Well, Cream. Since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you my plan. We're going to lock him in a cage along all the other animals we've captured so far and take them to an abandoned castle. Then we give him and the other cage animals little food to eat, After that we place the memory dispenser goggles on their heads to make them forget that they're on the good side and become evil animal minions to capture the other wild animals out there!" Grey explained and then laughed evilly very loudly again.

Once again, Pixie and the Faithful Fighters heard the laugh 10 times louder than we would from the ice cave they had now reached after 6 hours of walking and stopping to find shelter. They had some of their fish and meaty supply of food they had packed with them and went to sleep.


End file.
